Through the Mirror
by JR Salazar
Summary: An Ultra Maniac anime fic. Read this ONLY if you have watched the entire 26-episode series, otherwise these will be spoilers for you...or will they...?


Through the Mirror  
By Jo-Ryan Salazar  
*****************************  
  
Okay, I watched the entire Ultra Maniac anime series (a variant of the  
manga series) by Wataru Yoshizumi. For some odd reason, I did not have a  
feeling of satisfaction once the last episode was done. So, I went to my  
incantation room, and summoned Japan's most famous Akita, Hachiko, to come  
down from his kennel in the heavens, and let him determine what would  
happen afterwards. This is what he said.  
**************  
The people here involved in Ultra Maniac will have had interesting  
destinies that they will forge.  
Ayu Tateishi and Tetsushi Kaji would confess the following April, at the  
dawn of their journey into high school. Both would leave with high marks.  
Ayu and Tetsushi (I refuse to refer to him as Kaji) would confess their  
love for each other, and would become boyfriend and girlfriend. As for  
Akiho, Tetsushi's ex-girlfriend, she tried in vain to stop them from being  
together, but to no avail. As of a result, she was kicked off the team as  
an assistant to the coaches at Shuei, and, after further acts of  
disturbance, be expelled from the school. She would never be heard from  
again.  
Ayu and Tetsushi, after high school was finished, were admitted to Waseda  
University. Immediately, they proposed to each other. Ayu's parents  
returned from their overseas work, to the tears and strains of their  
daughter. It would take a week to regain a sense of normalcy, because she  
would be humbled so much as to lose her composure, this being the first  
time she met with her parents. They chose to return home, and they would  
stay in that same apartment room.  
Tetsushi, meanwhile, continued his stellar performance for Shuei's squad,  
leading them to a few more titles, and a national title in his last year.  
He would also lead his high school to some championships, of which I refuse  
to disclose on condition of uncertainty. He would play for the Hankyu  
Braves for 5 years, leading them to a Japan Series title, before  
surprisingly quitting baseball to spend more time with his fiancée of 3  
years.  
Ayu, on the other hand, led Shuei to a couple of national titles, and lead  
her high school to a national title sophomore year. She would play on the  
national circuit, before, after 5 years, quitting, to spend more time with  
Tetsushi. She is now a homemaker, and is a coach for Shuei's girls' tennis  
team  
Ayu Tateishi and Tetsushi Kaji got married in June 2005, honeymooning  
Hawaii's Big Island. She would give birth to two daughters and a son, whom  
she named Nina, Maya, and Yuta, respectively. They would grow up together,  
and would attend Shuei as well.  
Jin Kawakajima continued his career as a photographer, and was lucky enough  
to be hired to do photography for various magazines and newspapers across  
Japan. Fueled by caffeine, and a dose of shameless optimism, Jin would get  
numerous awards for his works. He also considered writing anecdotes about  
his experiences at Shuei, and the many events that occurred between him,  
Ayu, Nina Sakurel, Hiroki Tsujiai, and Tetsushi, and everyone else in his  
class. He called his book of memoirs "The Maniac Corps," and it became a  
best-seller not only in Japan, but all over the world, selling 56,000,000  
copies in the first year of sales. Despite his natural drive, he was  
humble, and gave the proceeds to numerous causes. He even launched out his  
[only] single, "The Maniac Corps," which made it as far as the Top 20,  
peaking at #17, and staying on the charts for 5 weeks.  
Mr. Mikami and Nurse Tamura settled their differences, and began to show  
fondness for each other, although Nurse Tamura found him to be a bit "odd"  
at times. They would get married 6 years later. Subsequently, Mr. Mikami  
was given a new post at the head coach for the Japanese Junior National  
team, leading them to 25 international championships within a span of 6  
years. Afterwards, he returned to Shuei and continued his positions. Nurse  
Tamura stayed as the nurse at the school.  
Rio in his later years, was married to Tamako, Ayu's pet dog who turned  
into a girl. They would enjoy their life, under the watchful eyes of the  
Magic Kingdom's peers and such.  
Princess Maya Orphelia would continue to have a lasting relationship with  
his Magical Highness the Prince for many decades. The king himself passed  
away 6 years after the coronation of Princess Maya, making her and the  
Prince the new rulers of the Magic Kingdom. They would rule this realm with  
an iron rod, and not with an iron fist. Princess Maya was not possessed by  
any more demons, and retired from practicing black magic, opting for  
regular magic, with a Sakurel-like touch.  
Sebastian Tsujino, now realizing that his predictions were reality, became  
the official butler for Princess Maya and his highness the Prince. Of  
course, knowing the mistakes he did when he visited her highness at Shuei,  
he put on a reserved, yet gleeful, persona around him.  
Yuta Kirishia would continue his role as an expert mage for the Magic  
Kingdom. Eventually, he became the headmaster of the Magic School there, as  
well as the Royal advisor and consultant to his hignness the Prince and  
Princess Maya. At the same time, he would marry Luna Orphelia, and have 3  
children, two boys and a girl. Luna never had any negative thoughts about  
anything in the world again.  
As for Nina and Hiroki (Tsujiai), it is an even more interesting  
consequence. Hiroki would become a star tennis player for Shuei, and for  
his high school. Unexpectedly, he turned down a pro career for settling  
down with Nina. Nina, meanwhile, knew that she was in love with Tsujiai.  
She would complete her education at Shuei, in the top 3 percent of the  
class after a dramatic rise in the class standings upon graduation, and  
would also have a similar result in high school. After she graduated, Nina  
finally left Tokyo, her memories still intact, to return to the Magic  
Kingdom. However, she consulted with the elders and officials there, who  
have a policy of not allowing people from the real world to visit there.  
She proposed a resolution to the government there, and they eventually  
allowed visitors from the real world to visit the Magic Kingdom, but if  
they were to become citizens, they would have to undergo a four-year course  
in naturalization and basic magic skills/language in order to be ready for  
their newly-created citizenship exam. To sweeten the deal, Ayu, Tetsushi,  
Hiroki, and Jin were exempt from this, and could visit whenever they  
wanted. Taking advantage of this, Hiroki Tsujiai and Nina Sakurel were  
married in the Royal Palace of the Magic Kingdom in June 2009. Soon after,  
millions of people from the real world were able to visit the Magic  
Kingdom, and the two world coexisted surprisingly well for many years.  
Hiroki was exempt from having to use magic skills, but was encouraged to  
understand the language, which was technically English, but written in a  
different, intriguing alphabet. Eventually, he studied magic, but also  
introduced the sport of tennis to the young magicians-in-training at the  
Magic School as a means of calisthenics. It became wildly popular.  
For Nina grandfather, Professor Sakurel, he would pass away a decade after  
Nina graduated from high school, leaving the estate to her granddaughter,  
her [surrogate] parents [who moved in, the mother being exempt as well from  
the naturalization rule], and his grandnieces. They would grow up together,  
and attend Shuei, under the watchful eye of one Nina Sakurel.  
As for Nina herself, she would work as a personal advisor and consultant to  
Princess Maya, who she became close friends with. Her magic skill increased  
without the use of the Holy Stones, through intensive reading and  
comprehension of spells, and she improved so much that after 14 months of  
spells, she would retire her computer, now in the hands of her younger  
cousins. Of course, she ordered two copies of the same computer and box set  
for the other two, so that one had each. Nina, from that point on, used her  
fingers to make something happen.  
Finally, Nina would give birth to 8 children, four boys, and four girls.  
Interestingly enough, she named them Maria, Miyu, Yuka, Miki, Sasa, Yuu,  
Touwa and Noel, respectively. They, too, would be Shuei students, each  
carrying on the Sakureiru-Tsujiai tradition and mentality. Nina and Hiroki  
would settle down at the Sakurel estate.  
**************  
And that is what Hachiko said, and after this, he returned back to his  
kennel with the gods.  
****************************  
End of Through the Mirror 


End file.
